Rising Midnight
by Sukai-san
Summary: In a world run by nightmares, Sakura finds herself enslaved by the worst nightmare of all. Vampires. -Enter dramatic music here-
1. The Stroke Of Midnight

Strength. That was all that matter anymore. Who had the strongest ninja of them all? At first, the five great shinobi nations did things naturally, using training and hard work to hone their ninja to perfection. But that was the problem, perfection. Humans were naturally flawed; it was nature, so to make the unnatural they did the unnatural.

The greatest minds were constantly thinking of new things to make their ninja stronger. It started out innocently enough. First it was soldier pills, then shots, until finally all out body altering surgeries, anything to make them stronger, faster, and invincible. To become the ultimate ninja was top priority. But things started going wrong. The experiments started going bad, or insane if you wanted to be dramatic about it.

The once proud shinobi were nothing but shadows of their former selves. Eventually everything seemed to run on drugs, and surgeries: our shinobi, our economy, and our very way of life. But people were happy. Now you didn't have to work to become strong, just a few surgeries and boom, you were superman. War could be endless because we would never run out of soldiers.

But, like in all these stories there was a problem. Typical right? They should have seen this coming, don't you think? I mean, don't these idiots watch television? Did they even stop to think what all these experiments would do to us? Maybe…or maybe they didn't care.

Whatever the reason, there was still a problem. It started out slow. A few complaints from our prized soldiers, claiming they couldn't eat even though they were hungry. Sometimes they would have wild mood swings, health issues but nothing too dramatic. Our soldiers were craving something, something it took too long to figure out. Blood. Blood of humans, animals it didn't matter. However they would regain control after feeding, so the scientists were satisfied with the outcome. They were indeed stronger, faster, and everything that a true ninja was supposed to be.

But with great power means a bigger ego. The 'super ninja', as they were called, came to think of themselves as better then the Hokage, even Kami-sama himself. With this new found power they could just kill as they pleased without a care in the world. As long as they got their daily dose of blood it didn't matter. As more perfect soldiers were created the world was thrown into chaos. The soldiers started rebelling against the very people who created them because in their minds they were better.

Soon the vampires…-cough- perfect soldiers had destroyed everything in the path. Humans were left to fight against each other for shelter and food. Doing anything to not get caught.

There was always a reason to fear the dark. The stories you were told when you were younger just seemed like a joke, but now they were all too real. Things that we had created ourselves had now set out to use us, destroy us, whatever they please because we had no way to stop them.

We used to wonder how the world would end. It turns out it doesn't, it just moves along without us…

"Why?" she asked herself as she sat in the dark room. Being more angry at herself then anyone else.

'Maybe if I had been stronger or ran faster to get away' all these thoughts were running through Sakura's head. She sat in the corner hugging her legs while thinking of ways to get out. Even though 5 inch thick cement walls were not a problem, it was what was behind them that scared her.

Drip..

Drip...

Over and over then noise kept going on. After awhile it didn't bother her as much. Maybe being the only thing that was keeping her sane.

The door creaked open reveling a heavy armored man walking in, the chains in his hand screeching against the ground as he walked closer towards her. His fangs flashed even in the dim lighting showing her that he was no ordinary human. He took the chains placing them around her wrist and ankles. Instantly a sudden heaviness took over her, as if her very blood was made of lead.

Chakra bangles, she realized and stared at them with an awe filled horror. She had heard rumors of the vampire's latest creations but thought it was just that, gossip. They were said to block all the chakra path ways, leaving even the strongest shinobi as week as a new born lamb.

He led her through the dark hallways making her feel like they were in more of a maze than anything else. Her mind was focused on the smallest things in the hallways trying to remember the way. With all the twists and turns it was impossible. The walk was even longer with the chains on, forcing her to hobble after her impatient captor. The feeling in the air as if she was walking straight to her death. In a sense you could say she was.

Sakura was so busy contemplating her fate, she never noticed when the guard suddenly stopped and bumped into him.

A low hiss of annoyance filled the room and she shivered, hunching her shoulders defensively and waited for the blow. But it never came; instead the vampire merely smirked and dropped her chains so suddenly she nearly toppled over from the weight.

Sakura was about to snap at him but stopped for two reasons. One yelling at an already annoyed vampire wasn't the brightest idea and two he was gone.

Emerald eyes blinked in surprise. Wait, he was gone? She was alone? Sakura whipped around, but realized she couldn't. Looking down she noticed at some point her captor had chained her to the ground, firmly locking her in place so all she could do was look foreword.

Sweat playing down her brow she began to panic. What was going on? Wasn't he going to eat her? Was he playing with her? Wildly Sakura thought of yelling he shouldn't play with her food but thought better of it. Maybe this was her chance to escape!

Remembering her ninja training, Sakura tried to let her body go lax so it would be easier to escape from her bindings. But before she could even begin a low rumbling echoed against the stone walls.

Sakura stiffened in surprise, it sounded like the threatening roar before a bad storm. She stopped struggling, and listened, wondering if she was closer to the outside then she thought.

She bit back a shocked yelp when a blinding light suddenly assaulted her senses. After days of the dark of her dungeon, Sakura had to blink back tears before peering into the blinding white.

What she saw made her scream. Well, not really it was more of that wheezy little cry you got when you were too afraid to even draw breath.

It was vampires, hundreds of them. Their pale skin rippled like a sea of white as hundreds of black eyes shone with a similar blood lust, all trained on one thing, her.

--

Well, there you have it. The first chapter of Rising Midnight. Hope you liked it. Please review!!

Hope to update soon. Luff your Sukai-san.


	2. After Midnight

So, I know I haven't updated this. Well its 3 am and I just spend the last two hours writing this crappy chapter. I hope people like it. I know I messed up a lot so I'm sorry. Its my first story hehe. If you have ideas on how I could get a lot better, please don't be shy and go ahead and tell me. Again, sorry is short and has lots of mistakes. ^_^

* * *

Chapter 2: After Midnight

Her mouth stayed half open as she glanced around her.

"We're so fucked!" Her inner self chimed in. Sakura s mind was racing too much to even care what her inner self was rambling on about. It didn't take long for her thoughts to come to a dead stop when she looked to the left of her seeing a man in a dark black tux talking.

"Here we have a perfectly healthy human girl," He started as he flipped through some pages on the podium stand, "Age: 20. Name: Haruno Sakura. Had the opportunity to train under Hokage Tsunade. Perfect chakra control helped her become one of the best medics, even surpassing Tsunade herself. Also, one of the main creators of The Perfect Solider injection."

There were a lot of 'Oh's' and 'Aw's' about the last part. Yes, she had helped create the monsters that stood before her.

* * *

_"Sakura please come here for a moment," Tsunade called out to Sakura who was sitting in the filing room putting away old mission files._

_"You called Tsunade-sensei?" She asked walking into the room and closing the door behind her._

_"You know you don t have to call me that anymore. Anyways, back to the task at hand. She began pouring her a glass of sake. The elders have been on my ass about getting the injections ready by the end of the week and-"_

_"There is no way that their ready to be put into people! We haven t even had proper testing and-" Sakura began before getting cut off._

_"I know. This time there There really isn't anything I can do to stop them. Sound has already created something. We re not sure what they have done, but our ANBU are having trouble taking some of them down." Now that Sakura had to gasp at. Sound was usually sending out waves and waves of Chunin level ninja. They posed a threat because of numbers mostly, but for ANBU to have trouble with a random group, now that was a problem._

_We start administrating the injection tomorrow for a select few and see where it goes from there. Go and get everything ready at the hospital before tomorrow morning. Dismissed!_

_Sakura left Tsunade to her thoughts and sake._

_

* * *

_

Numbers. Lots of numbers were being called out. She just couldn't figure out why.

"Their selling you, you baka!" her inner self screamed. Her mind tuned in now. Apparently she was worth a lot with the amount of the numbers being called. Then silence.

"Anyone else care to bid higher?" The man in the tux asked. By the look on his face he was even astounded by the amount this person was willing to pay. "Sold! To the man in the back. This will conclude our bidding for tonight. Enjoy the party while we get your winnings cleaned up and ready to leave.

Once again she was dragged back, but this time she was put in a room with other women. They had to be civilians judging by the fact she was the only one stuck in chakra bindings. Guards moved them to what looked like a showering area, yelling at two girls to help Sakura clean up. It wasn't exactly like she could do it herself with her hands and ankles bond close together.

After showering she was taken to another room and shoved in a chair where some woman started blow drying and curling her hair. An elderly woman walked in holding a box telling the younger woman doing her hair and make up that her buyer requested she be put in this outfit when she finished.

"All done. I must say, you look amazing. I do some great work don't I?" the woman, who Sakura found out, was called Mai, said as she put the last bit of lip glass on her.

Sakura got out of the chair and found herself gawking at her reflection in the mirror. She did admit Mai did do a wonderful job.

Her waist length bubblegum colored hair had been pulled up in the back with tons of curls cascading down her back, while her bangs were left to frame her face. Her make up was put on light, only covering a few bruises, with a light color eye shadow and deep red lipstick.

The dress, she noted, had to be expensive. The halter top came up and tied around the back of her neck, while the front plunged down to show off her chest. The black dress went down to the floor with a slit coming all the way up Sakura s thigh and stop before showing too much. The heels weren't too tall so she could easily walk in them.

"This way sugar," Mai called leading her to the door. Once she opened it a guard appeared removing the chakra binds on her ankles and hands. This time the guard replaced the chakra bindings on her wrist with regular hand cuffs. Big mistake. Now with what little charka left he was going to get it before she left. Before she could muster up a plan of what to do he grabbed her by the arm pulling her out of the room.

'You got lucky compared to these other girls,' her inner self said. And she was right. Some of these women had the skimpiest outfits she had ever seen on, only covering necessary areas. Barely.

Walking into the crowd felt like walking into the middle of the battlefield unarmed and no chakra left. Sakura kept her eyes on the ground walking toward the back of the room with the guard leading her.

She was yanked by the arm to a stop. A hand slammed on the top of her head causing her to bow to what she guessed was her new Master as they told her he would be.

"Greet your new Master slave." The guard ground out. The sly smile on his face made her sick. She wasn't going to make this easy. If the guard thought he could treat her like shit then he was sorely mistaken. It wasn't hard to reach his kunai pulling one out as fast as she could.

With what little chakra she could muster she applied it to the kunai slamming it down on the guard s upper thigh.

Crack.

Oh yeah, she had defiantly hit bone.

"You little Bitch!" He yelled rearing back preparing to swing his arm forward to punch her.

His fist had stop right before it connected to her face. Her eyes widen in shock looking at her new Master standing in front of her with a kunai at the guard s neck.

""You will not damage my new to," his voice seethed out. Pushing the guard on the ground he turned to Sakura.

"You've caused quite a scene Sa-ku-ra." He put a hand on her chin turning it to look at the pale faces looking their way and commenting on her little action. "This calls for a punishment when we get home."

* * *

As bad as it sounds I havent figured out who I want her master to be. There are to many hot guys to chose from. Any suggestions? Next chapter will tell who he is. Muhahah

Luff Sukai-san


End file.
